Bristles brushes used for removing snow on vehicles for example, although made of soft synthetic materials or natural materials are abrasive on the swept surfaces, and cause micro scratches. Bristles brushes tend to catch snow through the bristles, which then melts into water when the snow brush is stored within the vehicle, or may freeze back and form hard ice stuck through the bristles, which reduces the flexibility of the bristles, which become stiff due to the presence of ice between bristles and may then damage the car finish upon use.
Other snow removing tools have been provided in order to void micro scratches, comprising, instead of bristles, a molded foam-type head that can be used to pull or push the snow off the vehicle. Such brush heads suffer a lack of flexibility to adapt curved surfaces of the vehicle and cannot reach interstices and areas smaller than the head dimension (side mirrors, bottom of the windshield near the wipers, area under the spoiler . . . ).
There is still a need in the art for a brush for brushing snow off a vehicle surface without scratching the paint or harming the finish of the vehicle.